


Minako is One of Us

by puellamagi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Minako is a Johnlock Shipper, Usagi doesn't get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puellamagi/pseuds/puellamagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second drabble for International Fanworks Day. Minako would totally be a shipper. She's the goddess of Love and Beauty so clearly she would think that Johnlock was canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minako is One of Us

Usagi watched, perplexed as Minako wrote furiously.  
“What are you obsessing over, Minako-chan?”  
“Sherlock. It’s the best show, Usagi. Look at the cheekbones on Cumberbatch!” said Minako, opening a page on her internet browser.  
“He’s got nothing on Mamo-chan!” Usagi said cheerfully.  
“You’re crazy. Sherlock and John are totally in love. Can’t you see?”  
“The short one is attacking him.”  
“Yes, in love!”  
“Here’s some proof, see?” said Minako, “John’s totally jealous of Irene.”  
“Is he?”  
“Yes! I’ve got to finish writing my fanfic. It’s an alternate-universe pornographic retelling of Sherlock set in Hogwarts where they meet The Doctor!”  
“What?”


End file.
